


Childhood Games

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living Together, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Luna always has a way of knowing just what Pansy needs.





	Childhood Games

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 5: ~~Soulmate!AU~~ or **Autumn** , and for the hprarepairnet Autumn Challenge.

Pansy barely looked up from the article she was editing when Luna slammed in through the back door of their cottage. The two new reporters this year didn’t even seem to know how to spell basic words, and she was about ready to fire them.

A gust of cold air blew through the kitchen, and Pansy considered moving from the kitchen table to her office.

“Time for your break,” Luna said, plucking the quill from her hand.

Pansy glanced at the clock and scowled. “No, I still have another twenty minutes!”

Humming to herself, Luna ignored her and started pulling her from her chair. “Break time,” she said cheerfully, as she started pushing her towards the back door.

“You said you’d let me work uninterrupted for three hours if I worked from home today,” Pansy huffed, grabbing her coat and scarf from the hook by the door as they moved past it. She’d learned years ago that there was no arguing with Luna about these things. “Let me put my coat on!”

Luna let her go and waited while she put her coat on, looking up at the sky as if there was something fascinating up there. Probably a cloud shaped like a bunny, Pansy thought, sneaking a peak up herself as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

When she looked back down, her gaze lingered on Luna’s pink cheeks, and the shocking state of her hair. It never ceased to surprise her, how Luna seemed more beautiful every day. “You have leaves in your hair.”

“Lovely, aren’t they?” Luna said, linking her arm through Pansy’s and leading her through the back garden.

The garden was the same disorganised chaos that followed Luna everywhere, but Pansy could already feel tension draining from her body from breathing in the cool, crisp air. Twenty more minutes promised to her, and yet, she really needed this now. Luna never failed to amaze her.

“What adventure are we going on then?” she asked, looking around suspiciously. The ground was devoid of fallen leaves. The middle of Autumn and not a single leaf on the ground? That didn’t bode well.

“Close your eyes,” Luna said. “It’s a surprise.”

“No,” Pansy huffed.

Luna stopped and smiled at her. “Please?”

Pansy never could hold out long against that smile. “Fine, but if you let me trip and fall I won’t speak to you for a week.”

“The longest you’ve lasted is three hours,” Luna informed her cheerfully. She began to lead her again as soon as she closed her eyes.

“When you left and then came back with a kitten.” Rotten cheat.

“And you love her dearly.”

There was no arguing with that, so Pansy stayed silent and let Luna lead her, far enough that they must be in the orchard that was behind the hedge at the back of their garden. When Luna brought her to a stop, she waited. She felt Luna’s breath before her kiss, and kissed back readily. That was a break from work she’d never complain about.

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” Luna whispered, moving away from her.

“No,” Pansy said shortly, as she opened her eyes to see a giant pile of fallen leaves. “Absolutely not.”

“Yes,” Luna said, running and leaping into the pile and disappearing completely from sight.

Somewhere inside the pile, she was laughing, and Pansy groaned. How did she always know? She’d spent many autumn days of her childhood sneaking outside and making piles of leaves before the ground keepers got rid of them. She had been forever in trouble for it. But she’d never told Luna that.

In a burst of leaves and giggles, Luna rolled out of the pile and onto her feet. “Your turn!”

Pansy weighed up the merits of protesting again. In the end, she knew she’d give in. She always did. Luna just always knew when she needed something silly and childish. When she needed to step away from her work and do something else.

Really, it was amazing it had taken three years of living in the cottage before something like this happened.

“You know you want to,” Luna said in a sing song voice, plucking a leaf from her hair and then blowing it out of her hand in Pansy’s direction.

With a groan, Pansy gave in. “Only because I love you,” she said, eyeing up the pile. Luna must have used magic to collect that many leaves.

“My favourite answer.” Luna grinned at her, and Pansy ducked over to give her another kiss. Luna hummed into her mouth and then took her hand. “Together?”

“Even better,” Pansy said. Luna always did bring out the sentimentalist in her.

They backed up, and Pansy shook her head at her own silliness before running and diving into the leaves, Luna’s laughter in her ears.

**End.**


End file.
